medalofhonorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nintendo Wii
Wii (ウィー, Uī?, pronunciado en español güí) es la sexta videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Nintendo. Fue desarrollada en colaboración con IBM y ATI. Es la sucesora directa de la Nintendo GameCube y compite actualmente contra la Playstation 3 de Sony y la Xbox 360 deo Microsoft como parte de las videoconsolas de séptima generación. La característica más distintiva de la consola es su mando inalámbrico, el Control Remoto Wii (o Wiimote), el cual puede ser usado como un dispositivo de mano con el que se puede apuntar, además de poder detectar la aceleración de los movimientos en tres dimensiones. Otra de sus peculiaridades es lo que se ha llamado WiiConnect24, que permite recibir mensajes y actualizaciones a través de Internet en el modo de espera. Por último, la Wii puede sincronizarse con la consola portátil Nintendo DS, lo cual permite que la consola Wii aproveche la pantalla táctil de la Nintendo DS. Desde su lanzamiento, la consola ha recibido premios por la innovación de su mando y la popularidad que ha generado rápidamente. También ha recibido premios por el gran número de ventas que ha tenido. Por otro lado, algunos desarrolladores al notar el éxito de la Wii mundialmente, han pedido disculpas a la compañía Nintendo por haber lanzado juegos de baja calidad y no haber sido optimistas con el sistema. En el E3 2006, la consola ganó los primeros premios en varios rubros. El 8 de diciembre de 2006, se concluye su lanzamiento en los cuatro mercados clave. Historia La videoconsola fue concebida en el año 2001, mientras se comenzaba la venta al público de la Nintendo GameCube. Según una entrevista con el diseñador de juegos de Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, el concepto se desarrolló teniendo como objetivo lograr una nueva forma de interacción con el jugador. :"El concepto general era que el poder no lo es todo para una consola. Demasiadas consolas poderosas no pueden coexistir. Es como tener sólo dinosaurios feroces. Ellos podrían luchar y adelantar su propia extinción". Dos años más tarde, ingenieros y diseñadores se reunieron para desarrollar el concepto en profundidad. Para el año 2005, el controlador había tomado forma, para presentarse en público en la E3 de ese año, pero fue retirado por problemas técnicos. Miyamoto mencionó que: :"en la Revolution (así se llamaba) había que hacer algunos ajustes. Así que decidimos no revelar el controlador y mostrar solamente la consola." El propio presidente de Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, mostró al mundo el Control Remoto Wii en la Tokyo Game Show de septiembre. La Nintendo DS ha servido de guía para el diseño de Wii. El diseñador Kenichiro Ashida señaló que "hemos tenido la DS en nuestras mentes mientras trabajábamos en Wii. Pensamos en copiar la pantalla táctil de la DS y llegamos incluso a diseñar un prototipo". La idea fue finalmente rechazada, con la idea de que los dos sistemas de juego serían idénticos. Nintendo ha atribuido el éxito de la Wii a las ideas presentadas en el libro de estrategia de negocios Blue Ocean Strategy. Dentro del contexto de análisis de Blue Ocean Strategy, los factores clave de la Wii se reflejan seis puntos que están descritos en el libro. Aunque Nintendo no ha revelado públicamente los factores utilizados, se cree que incluyeron "precio", "jugar en la película", "gráficos", "físico", "divertido", "librería de juegos", y "varita mágica". Nombre Durante su desarrollo, la consola es conocida por el nombre clave de "Revolution" hasta el 27 de abril de 2006, poco antes del comienzo de la E3 de ese año. El nombre debía definir el nuevo camino que tomaba Nintendo: "es simplemente Wii, no Nintendo Wii". Esto significa que es la segunda videoconsola de sobremesa de Nintendo que ha sido comercializada fuera de Japón sin el nombre de la marca de la empresa. La escritura de "Wii" con dos letras i minúsculas semeja dos personas juntas, como representación de dos jugadores que se reúnen, además de representar al Wii Remote y Nunchuk. La empresa ha dado varias razones para esta opción de nombre desde el anuncio; la más conocida es: Wii suena como la palabra inglesa we ("nosotros"), lo que enfatiza que la consola es para todos. Wii es fácil de recordar por la gente alrededor del mundo, sin importar su idioma. No hay confusiones. No se necesita abreviar. Simplemente Wii. thumb|Cajas de Wii, en una tienda de videojuegos. Lanzamiento Las fechas oficiales de lanzamiento se dieron a conocer el 14 de septiembre de 2006 en el sitio web de Nintendo; así como su precio y los veintisiete títulos disponibles que acompañarían a la consola en su estreno. La consola se lanzó el 19 de noviembre de 2006 en los Estados Unidos, el 2 de diciembre en Japón y el 8 de diciembre en Europa. En Japón se agotaron las 400.000 unidades disponibles al poco tiempo de ponerse a la venta, y en Europa las 325.000 unidades de lanzamiento se agotaron en dos días. Wii también ha sido lanzada en otros territorios como Corea del Sur, el 26 de abril de 2008, y Taiwan, el 12 de julio del mismo año. Demografía Nintendo espera orientar su consola hacia una mayor audiencia que la de sus competidores en esta generación. En una conferencia de prensa sobre el futuro juego de Nintendo DS, Dragon Quest IX, Satoru Iwata insistió en que "no estamos pensando en la lucha contra Sony, sino en las personas a las que podemos llegar para que jueguen. No estamos pensando en nuevos sistemas portátiles, consolas, y así sucesivamente, sino que queremos que la gente juegue a juegos nuevos". Hardware La Wii es la consola de sobremesa más pequeña hasta la fecha. Mide 44 mm (1.73") de ancho, 157 mm (6.18") de alto y 215,4 mm (8.48") de profundidad en su orientación vertical, el equivalente a tres cajas de DVD apiladas juntas. El stand incluido tiene unas medidas de 55,4 mm (2.18") de ancho, 44 mm (1.73") de alto y 225,6 mm (8.88") de profundidad. La consola pesa 1.2 kg (2.7 lb),27 lo que hace de ella la más ligera de las tres principales consolas de séptima generación. La consola puede ser colocada ya sea horizontal o verticalmente. El prefijo para el esquema de numeración del sistema y de sus partes y accesorios es "RVL-" ya que el nombre en clave del proyecto era "Revolution". Wii tiene un detalle que se repite en el diseño de la consola, las tarjetas SD, la fuente de alimentación y todos los enchufes, y es que una de las cuatro esquinas de estos objetos la tienen recortada. La parte frontal de la consola cuenta con una ranura con iluminación incorporada que acepta discos tanto Wii Optical de 12 cm como G.O.D.. La luz azul en la ranura de disco se ilumina brevemente cuando la consola está encendida y parpadea cuando se reciben nuevos datos a través de WiiConnect24. Después de la actualización del firmware 3.0, la ranura de luz del disco se activa cada vez que un disco se inserta o es expulsado. Cuando no hay información de WiiConnect24, la luz permanece apagada. La ranura de luz permanece apagada durante un juego o cuando se utilizan otras funciones. Los dos puertos USB se encuentran en la parte posterior. La ranura para tarjetas SD se esconde detrás de la tapa en la parte frontal de la consola. Las tarjetas SD pueden ser utilizadas para subir fotografías, así como copias de seguridad de los datos guardados de los juegos y descargar juegos de la Consola Virtual. Al utilizar la ranura SD para transferir los juegos guardados, se debe instalar una actualización. Las actualizaciones pueden iniciarse desde el menú de opciones de Wii a través de la conexión a Internet, o mediante la inserción de un disco de juego que contenga la actualización del firmware. La Consola Virtual es un sistema digital de descargas cuyos juegos no pueden ser usados en ningún otro sistema a excepción de la consola de origen. Las tarjetas SD se pueden utilizar también para añadir música personalizada a un juego, si en esta hay archivos MP3 almacenados. Esta utilidad aparecía en juegos como Excite Truck, además de poder utilizarse como música de fondo para la presentación de diapositivas del Canal fotos. Nintendo ha mostrado la consola y el Control Remoto Wii en blanco, negro, plata, verde lima, y rojo, pero sólo está disponible en color blanco. Shigeru Miyamoto afirmó que los otros colores estarán disponibles al público en cuanto se superen las dificultades en el abastecimiento de consolas. En Europa se lanza la consola en color negro el 20 de noviembre de 2009. El día 7 de noviembre de 2010 fue lanzada en varios mercados una edición limitada color "rojo Mario" para celebrar el 25 aniversario de dicho personaje que incluye un nuevo control Wiimote Plus, que al igual que el resto de los accesorios son de color rojo, así como el juego New Super Mario Bros Wii. Desde el lanzamiento de la Wii, el paquete incluye la consola, el soporte que permite que la consola se coloque verticalmente, un Control Remoto Wii, un Nunchuk, la barra de sensores, un soporte para esta barra, un adaptador de corriente externo, dos pilas AA, un cable AV compuesto con conectores RCA, un adaptador SCART para los países europeos (cable de vídeo por componentes y otros tipos de cables están disponibles por separado), documentación e instrucciones de uso, y en todas las regiones excepto Japón, una copia del juego Wii Sports. Después de que se lanzara la consola en color negro además del juego Wii Sports también se incluye el juego Wii Sports Resort en las consolas blanca y negra. Para la consola roja se incluye el juego Wii Sports y New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Nintendo tiene previsto lanzar una versión de la consola con la capacidad de reproducir DVD-Video. Sonic Solutions ha sido la empresa elegida por Nintendo para incluir su reproductor de DVD "CinePlayer CE DVD Navigator" en la futura versión de Wii. Aunque el software se usa para habilitar la funcionalidad del DVD-Video, Nintendo ha declarado que "requiere más que una actualización de firmware" para poner en práctica y que la funcionalidad no estará disponible como una opción de actualización para los actuales modelos Wii. Después de anunciar la versión en DVD para el año 2007, Nintendo ha retrasado su lanzamiento para centrarse en la producción de la consola original para satisfacer la demanda. Wii Mote thumb|Wii Mote Wii Remote (comúnmente conocido, Control Remoto Wii en Latinoamérica, Mando de Wii en España o Wiimote en el mundo gamer) es el mando principal de la Wii. Utiliza una combinación de acelerómetros incorporados en la detección por señales en bluetooth y sentido a su posición en el espacio 3D, en referencia a los IREDs (LEDs Infrarrojos) de la Barra de Sensores. Este diseño permite a los usuarios controlar el juego mediante gestos físicos tradicionales, así como presionar un botón. El controlador se conecta a la consola mediante Bluetooth, puede vibrar, y tiene un altavoz interno. El Control Remoto Wii puede conectarse a otros dispositivos a través de un puerto propietario en la base del controlador. El dispositivo que viene incluido con el paquete de la consola Wii al por menor es el Nunchuk, el cual cuenta con un acelerómetro y un tradicional control analógico con dos botones de activación. Además, dispone de una correa de muñeca para impedir que el jugador tire accidentalmente el Control Remoto Wii. Debido a que la correa original provocó varios incidentes de roturas, Nintendo está ofreciendo una correa gratis de sustitución más fuerte. La barra de sensores le permite al Wii Remote mayor ventaja para poder detectar mejor el movimiento, poderse utilizar a una mayor distancia y poder apuntar al lugar indicado que se desea hacer sin ninguna dificultad alguna, tiene unos IREDs (LEDs Infrarrojos) que solo pueden ser vistos a través de una cámara infrarroja o cámara de celular, los cuales tiene al lado de la barra de sensores y que permitirán la mayor utilidad al Bluetooth hacia el Wiimote. Junto con el lanzamiento de la edición roja que celebra el "25 Aniversario de Super Mario Bros" se lanza el mando WiiMote Plus en color rojo (incluido con la consola), el cuál incluye en mando original WiiMote con el accesorio WiiMotion Plus integrado dentro del mismo dispositivo. Especificaciones técnicas Nintendo ha revelado algunos detalles técnicos con respecto al sistema Wii, pero algunos datos han sido revelados a través de la prensa. Aunque ninguno de estos informes ha sido confirmado oficialmente, por lo general, apuntan a la consola como una prórroga o adelanto de la arquitectura de Nintendo GameCube. Más concretamente, el análisis de estado informó de que la Wii es aproximadamente de 1,5, 2 hasta 3 veces tan potente como su predecesor. Accesorios thumb|Wii Balance Board, uno de los accesorios del Wii. La consola dispone de una gran variedad de accesorios, que incluyen: controladores, pistolas, volantes, raquetas de tenis, teclados usb, adaptadores de red, cables audio y video.37 Algunos de los accesorios son complemento al diseño del Control Remoto Wii, tales como Wii Zapper que convierte al controlador en una pistola o ballesta. En Japón, el Wii Zapper se vendió junto con el juego Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. En julio de 2007 en la E3 fue presentado el Wii Balance Board. Es un accesorio que ayuda a la gente hacer ejercicio como aerobics, yoga, estiramiento de músculos. El equipo viene acompañado con su respectivo software conocido como Wii Fit. Wii Balance Board es uno de los accesorios de mayor éxito de la consola, desde su estreno, se vendieron más de un millón de unidades en los tres primeros meses en Europa, América del Norte y Japón. En diciembre de 2009 se presenta CYBER BIKE WII, la primera bicicleta estática para poder utilizar como accesorio de una consola. Cyber BIKE es el nombre que recibe la bicicleta y se entrega con un juego llamado Eco-citizen que consiste en limpiar el mundo cruzándolo por el aire con una bicicleta voladora a modo de helicóptero. Cuestiones técnicas La primera actualización de firmware a través de WiiConnect24, dejó inutilizada una pequeña cantidad de consolas de la primera remesa puesta a la venta. Esto obligó a los usuarios a enviar sus unidades al servicio técnico de Nintendo para reparar los daños; el plazo de cambio fue de cuatro días. Con el lanzamiento de los discos ópticos de doble capa de Wii, Nintendo América ha declarado que algunas consolas pueden tener dificultades para leer software de alta densidad debido a la suciedad de las lentes láser. Nintendo ofrece una reparación gratuita para los propietarios que sufran este problema. Cuestiones legales Interlink Electronics presentó una demanda contra Nintendo por la violación de una de sus patentes, en la que se describían ciertas funciones del Control Remoto Wii, alegando "pérdida de derechos de autor, reducción de ventas y/o pérdida de beneficios como consecuencia de las actividades ilícitas" de Nintendo. A comienzos del año 2006, Anascape Ltd. presentó una demanda contra Nintendo por el uso indebido de sus patentes usado en los diseños de los controladores originales de GameCube, los WaveBird y el clásico de Wii. El tribunal federal del estado de Texas, Estados Unidos, donde fue presentada la demanda, sancionó a Nintendo con una multa de 21 millones de dólares por el uso indebido de las patentes. El bufete de abogados Green Welling LLP presentó una demanda contra Nintendo por los defectos de fabricación de las correas empleadas en el Control Remoto Wii. Lonestar Inventions también presentó una demanda por el uso indebido de sus patentes en el diseño de los condensadores eléctricos empleados en la Wii. Características La consola contiene una serie de características internas a disposición de sus componentes de hardware y firmware. El hardware permite extenderse a través de los puertos de expansión, mientras que el firmware puede recibir actualizaciones periódicas a través del servicio WiiConnect24. Menú Wii El Menú Wii es la interfaz gráfica del sistema operativo de la consola. Uno de los conceptos que se usaron para su desarrollo fue el de “aumentar el número de canales del televisor familiar”. Los canales se muestran gráficamente separados en una rejilla y se navega utilizando el puntero del Control Remoto Wii. Es posible cambiar la disposición de los canales pulsando a la vez los botones A y B. Cada canal ofrece distintos contenidos: la previsión del tiempo, noticias, concursos, opiniones y música, entre otros. Cuando se enciende la consola, se despliegan todos los canales originales más los canales que se hayan descargado, entre los que destacan: Canal de opiniones, Canal Fotos, Canal Mii, Canal Tiempo, Canal Noticias, Canal Internet, Canal Tienda Wii, Canal Disco, y Tablón Wii. A medida que van surgiendo actualizaciones del firmware de la consola, van aumentando las funciones de los canales o se agregan otros nuevos. Retrocompatibilidad thumb Wii es retrocompatible con todo el software oficial de la Nintendo GameCube, así como los controladores y tarjetas de memoria de esta. La compatibilidad con el software se consigue directamente a través de la ranura de discos, que tiene la capacidad de aceptar y leer el tipo de discos G.O.D.. La consola da un soporte de 480p de salida a los títulos de la Nintendo Gamecube. Los periféricos pueden conectarse a través de un conjunto de cuatro puertos para controladores de Nintendo GameCube y dos ranuras para tarjetas de memoria extraíbles, todos ocultos por un par de tapas que pueden ser retiradas para usarlos con comodidad. La Wii es compatible con la consola portátil Game Boy Advance a través del Cable Game Boy Advance, el mismo que se utiliza con la GameCube. Wii también soporta los accesorios Gamercize que aparecieron en GameCube. Sin embargo, en Corea del Sur, la versión de Wii de ese país no ofrece retrocompatibilidad con los juegos de GameCube. Por otro lado, al ejecutar los juegos de GameCube dentro de Wii, hay una limitación en la funcionalidad: ni el Control Remoto Wii ni el mando clásico funcionan con los juegos de la GameCube, sólo son útiles los antiguos mandos de la consola original. Además, las tarjetas de memoria de GameCube no pueden almacenar las partidas de los juegos de Wii. Conectividad con Nintendo DS Una de las características más destacables de Wii es que puede conectarse con una Nintendo DS de manera inalámbrica, sin ningún tipo de accesorio adicional. Esta conectividad permite que el jugador utilice el micrófono y la pantalla táctil como control para la Wii. La primera demostración que Nintendo hizo sobre el uso de esta utilidad fue en el juego Pokémon Battle Revolution. También el videojuego Pokémon Diamante y Perla ha aprovechado esta función. Posteriormente, Nintendo lanzó el Canal Nintendo (Nintendo Channel), el cual permite a los propietarios de una Wii descargar demos de juegos para su Nintendo DS. Esta opción es similar al DS Download Station. Conectividad en línea La consola Wii es capaz de conectarse a Internet a través del Wi-Fi incorporado en la consola o mediante un adaptador USB-Ethernet, ambos métodos permiten al jugador acceder al servicio Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo. La conexión inalámbrica soporta cifrado WEP, WPA (TKIP/RC4) y WPA2 (CCMP/AES). En la actualización del firmware 3.0, se añadió el soporte AOSS (es una tecnología que permite crear redes inalámbricas seguras). Al igual que con la Nintendo DS, Nintendo no cobra ninguna tarifa por usar el servicio Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo. Este sistema también implementa un software basado en la consola, como el tablón de mensajes Wii. También el jugador puede conectarse a Internet con terceros dispositivos. El servicio online ofrece varios servicios para la consola, incluye Consola Virtual, WiiConnect24, Canal Internet, Canal Opiniones y Canal Mii. La consola también puede comunicarse y conectarse con otras consolas Wii mediante WLAN (Red de área local inalámbrica), permitiendo modos multijugador inalámbricos locales en diversas televisiones. Battalion Wars 2 fue el primer juego en el que se mostró esta característica, jugando una partida multijugador en dos o más televisiones. El 9 de abril de 2008, la BBC anunció que su servicio online BBC iPlayer estará disponible en Wii a través del Canal Internet. Control parental La consola ofrece un control parental que puede ser usado para prohibir a los menores jugar con videojuegos inadecuados para su edad. Cuando se inicia un juego de Wii o de la Consola Virtual, la propia consola comprueba la clasificación de este; si es esta clasificación es mayor que la definida en el control parental, el juego no se cargará hasta que se introduzca la clave correcta. Este control parental también puede controlar el acceso a Internet, bloqueando el Canal Internet y el sistema de actualización. El control parental deja de ser útil cuando la consola ejecuta un juego de GameCube, ya que sus juegos no se ven afectados por este control. El control parental varía en cada Wii dependiendo de la región a la que pertenezca. Así, en Europa se rige por el sistema de clasificación PEGI, con la excepción de Alemania, que usa el sistema USK y Reino Unido, que además del PEGI, usa el BBFC; en América, el sistema ESRB; en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, el OFLC; y en Japón, el sistema CERO. Librería Software Las copias de los juegos de venta al público se distribuyen en un formato de disco óptico conocido como Wii Optical Disc, muy parecido a un DVD. Las copias se distribuyen en un estuche de plástico blanco junto con su manual. Los juegos lanzados en Europa, las cajas tienen un triángulo de color impreso en la esquina inferior derecha del canto que indica la región a la que pertenece el título. La consola sólo es compatible con los juegos de su región. Por otro lado, Nintendo ofrece la posibilidad de comprar desde el Canal Tienda Wii títulos clásicos que aparecieron en consolas como NES, Sega Megadrive (Sega Genesis), SNES, Nintendo 64, Turbografx, Commodore 64, Neo Geo y Master System, usando la memoria de la consola , o una tarjeta SD para guardar los juegos descargados. Las principales franquicias de Nintendo, como The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Mario, Animal Crossing, Pokémon, Super Smash Bros. o Fire Emblem, tienen algún juego ya lanzado o en desarrollo para Wii. El 27 de abril de 2007, Satoru Iwata declaró que existían 45 juegos first-party para la consola en diferentes estados de producción. Las compañías third-party, con un mayor o menor apoyo a la consola, también crean contenido original como Zack & Wiki, No More Heroes o Boom Blox. El software de la consola se completa con el servicio de la Consola Virtual, lo cual permite a los usuarios de Wii jugar antiguos juegos lanzados en los sistemas Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System y Nintendo 64, así como Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Master System, Commodore 64, TurboGrafx-16/PC Engine y Neo Geo. Los juegos se distribuyen a través de Internet en el Canal Tienda Wii y se guardan en la memoria interna de la consola o en la tarjeta SD. Una vez descargados, los juegos aparecen en el Menú Wii como canales individuales o en el menú tarjeta SD , gracias a la actualización 4.0. La Consola Virtual está sujeta a restricciones regionales, ya que sólo se lanzan los juegos que vieron la luz en su momento en la región de la consola. Existen ciertas excepciones, como el llamado Hanabi Festival, que permiten descargar juegos únicos de otras regiones durante un tiempo determinado. El programa de desarrollo de juegos Unity ofrece diversas herramientas para crear videojuegos para la Wii. Este programa se distribuye vía Internet para las plataformas Mac OS X y Microsoft Windows. Sin embargo, se necesita una autorización por parte de Nintendo para desarrollar juegos en su plataforma. Ventas Desde su lanzamiento, el número mensual de las ventas de la consola ha sido más alto que el de sus competidores en todo el mundo. Según el Grupo NPD, la Wii ha vendido más unidades en los Estados Unidos que la Xbox 360 y la PlayStation 3 combinados en el primer semestre de 2007. Este ventaja es aún mayor en el mercado japonés, donde actualmente es líder en las ventas totales, habiendo superado a ambas consolas por factores de 2:1 a 6:1 en casi todas las semanas desde su lanzamiento hasta el mes de noviembre de 2007. En Australia, la Wii superó el récord establecido por la Xbox 360 para convertirse en la consola de juegos más vendida en la historia de Australia. El 12 de septiembre de 2007, Financial Times reporto que la Wii había superado la Xbox 360, que fue lanzada un año antes, y se había convertido en el líder del mercado en ventas de la consolas caseras para la generación actual, basado en las cifras de ventas de Enterbrain , el Grupo NPD y GfK. Nintendo advirtió que la Wii seguirá siendo en definitiva la oferta durante el 2007, mientras que la empresa produce aproximadamente 1.8 millones de consolas Wii cada mes. En Japón, la Wii rebasó el número de unidades vendidas de la Nintendo GameCube en enero de 2008; la Wii logro vender más de 7 millones de unidades a partir del 26 de noviembre de 2008, según Enterbrain. Nintendo optimizó la producción de sus equipos para obtener un importante beneficio por cada unidad vendida. Sin embargo, sus competidores Microsoft y Sony sufren pérdidas en la producción de sus consolas y esperan ganarlo en la venta de Software. El 17 de septiembre de 2007, el Financial Times informó el beneficio directo por cada Wii vendida en Japón, Estados Unidos y Europa que pueden variar $13, $49 y $79 dólares. El 2 de diciembre de 2008, Forbes revela que Nintendo tiene un beneficio operativo de 6 dólares por unidad vendida Wii. En abril de 2008, Nintendo publicó sus resultados fiscales del pasado año 2007. Según la compañía se registraron unas ventas de 659 millones de euros en el terreno del hardware. Nintendo también confirma que ha logrado vender 24.45 millones de consolas Wii. A comienzos de 2009, el sitio de estadística en videojuegos VG Chartz anuncia que Nintendo ha logrado vender 45 millones de consolas y 40 millones de copias del Wiisports. El 23 de septiembre de 2009, Nintendo anuncio su primer recorte de precio de la consola. En 2006, su precio en los Estados Unidos era de $249.99 dólares, a partir del 27 de septiembre de 2009, costo $199 dólares. En diciembre de 2009, Nintendo vendió 3 millones de consolas en Estados Unidos, mucho más que las 2.14 millones de unidades en el año anterior, debido al recorte de precio del equipo. Recepción y crítica El sistema fue bien recibido después de su exhibición en la E3 2006. En el evento, la consola de Nintendo ganó el premio Lo Mejor del Evento (Best of Show) y Mejor Hardware y Periférico (Best Hardware/Peripheral). La consola recibió el premio Golden Joystick por la Innovación del año 2007 (Innovation of the Year 2007) en el Golden Joystick Awards. El éxito mundial de la Wii ha llamado la atención de los programadores, incluso, como se mencionó anteriormente, algunos pidieron disculpas por la calidad de sus primeros juegos. En una entrevista con la revista de noticias alemana Der Spiegel, Ubisoft, Yves Guillemot y Alain Corre admitieron que habían cometido un error en apresurarse a lanzar sus títulos, y se compromotieron en tener proyectos a futuro más en serio. La crítica se ha mostrado entusiasmada en el momento de su lanzamiento, alabando la versatilidad de la consola para todas las edades y la calidad de sus juegos, aunque notando negativamente su inferioridad gráfica respecto a otras consolas y el desaprovechamiento de las posibilidades de el puntero inalámbrico en la mayoría de los juegos, poniendo como ejemplo el caso de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en el que no se usa el puntero en la totalidad del juego. Un ejecutivo de Frontline Studios declaró que los principales editores son reticentes al lanzamiento de títulos exclusivos para esta consola con motivo de la percepción de que las terceras empresas no estaban adecuadamente respaldadas por los consumidores. En su blog, Jeremy Parish, editor de 1UP.com señaló que Nintendo fue su mayor decepción en 2007. Sobre la falta de terceros de calidad, afirmó que "el panorama es sombrío para Wii. Peor de lo que era en la Nintendo 64. Peor que en GameCube... el contenido de terceros resultante es una simple basura barata." El creador y diseñador de Los Sims Will Wright expresó su opinión sobre la Wii en el contexto de la actual generación de consolas: "El único sistema de nueva generación que he visto es la Wii; la PS3 y la Xbox 360 parecen versiones mejoradas de lo anterior, el mismo juego pero mejorado. Pero la Wii parece dar un mayor salto, no es que los gráficos sean más potentes, pero es completamente diferente." Usar la Wii está visto en ciertas ocasiones como más exigente físicamente que usar otras consolas. Algunos jugadores de Wii han experimentado un tipo de codo del tenista referido como "Wiiitis". Un estudio publicado en la British Medical Journal señala que los jugadores de Wii usan más energía que jugando a videojuegos sedentarios. De todas formas, aunque es una mejora para el control del peso, no es un sustituto adecuado a los ejercicios regulares. Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Nintendo